(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting tools having spaced apart rotary blades for cutting sheet material such as sheet plastic, sheet metal, various laminates and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Cutting tools heretofore known are best illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 769,081; 1,098,671; 1,511,892; 1,720,305 and 2,134,536. In each of these patents cutting devices utilizing rotary cutters are disclosed, the rotary cutters comprising a pair of spaced circular blades arranged in overlapping relation at their point of contact with the material to be cut and acting to cut a single cut line in the work piece to separate it into two portions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,536 positioning flanges of the same diameter as the circular cutting blades are used to attempt to position the paper of the envelope being cut with respect to the circular cutting blades.
In the present invention, sharp clean edges of the work piece being cut are obtained by cutting away a very narrow section with the cutting tool by reason of the arrangement of a pair of spaced circular cutting blades on a first shaft and a single circular cutting blade on a second shaft spaced thereabove with the cut lines being formed, in the material being cut, by both edges of the single circular cutting blade where it engages the area between the spaced circular cutting blades. The cutting tool as disclosed herein when pulled through the sheet material of the work piece is properly aligned and positioned with respect thereto by the vertically standing body member and a slot therein between the circular cutting blades which terminates in a beveled surface guiding the cut section of material out and away from the cutting area.